Sunset Hill
by Chikanpo
Summary: Sora shows off his keyblade to the Twilight Town trio, challenges Riku to a struggle match, and goes to Sunset Hill, bringing Kairi to their own little ledge xD Sokai and kinda random. Oneshot. Please R&R!


_**Hi there peeps! I was bored so I played KH II for a while and I was goofing around in Twilight Town. I went back to that Sunset Hill place and talked to that guy right in front of it, and what he said caused an explosion in my brain xD I told my self, "I'll write it later.." But I know that if I put something off, then I NEVER get around to do it, and this idea was just begging to be written. So I sighed and told my brain fine. I grabbed my little jump-drive and snuck onto my Grandpa's computer to write it lol. I hope you like it! Thanks for betaing Bubblewing-luvs-anime. She's an AWESOME beta xD Thank's a ton Bubbles!**_

_**I'm so happy xD I got a Sora plushie xD It's so awesome! Oh, and I apologize if the formatting is all weird, cause it's showing up like that on Word and the Edit/Preview spot on here. And I can't figure out how to fix it... But if it isn't messed up, then YAY! And just ignore this note if it's that way. xD**_

_**DISCLAIMER: What are the three letters in front of "CLAIMER" again? I forgot what they mean. OH YEAH! Not mine, now excuse me while I go cry in a corner.**_

_**P.S. I suck at starting stories. So sorry about the lame beginning xD**_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku all walked in to The Usual Spot in Twilight Town. They had recently decided to go on a little trip to visit Hayner, Pence and Olette, although Riku was going to meet them for the first time. The Twilight Town trio seemed surprised when they all walked through the entrance.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here? Oh? And who's this?" Pence asked when he saw Riku.

"I'm Riku. These guys are friends of mine as well." He said. "I've heard about you guys. Hayner, Pence, and Olette right?"

"Alright. You have our names right. But can you tell us who is who?" Hayner asked smartly. Riku just smirked.

"Of course I can! Do you think I'm dumb?" He asked rhetorically. "The girl is Olette, you're Hayner, and mr. dog skeleton shirt thingy over there is Pence." Hayner smiled and bumped fists with him.

"You seem alright. Maybe a little smarter than Sora over there." Hayner laughed as Riku high-fived him saying 'Right on!'

"Hey!" Sora shouted, causing them all just to laugh harder. He just hmpfed and turned to face the wall, pouting slightly. Then broke down laughing because he couldn't hold it back. "Fine, Riku may be smarter than me, but I could beat him in a fight now!" He declared, beating his fist against his chest. Riku just laughed.

"Oh, you really think so huh? I've gotten better since that... Well... You know what I mean! You saw me in the fight against Xemnas right? I had to save you!" He smirked, knowing he had won.

"Y-yeah.. So? Well... I could still beat you!" He stuttered slightly.

"Hey, how about entering the Struggle tournament tomorrow? You guys could get some practice in today, and if you're both as good as you say you are, you'd have to fight each other at some point right? I say you do that!" Hayner suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Pence and Olette cheered. "We'd get to see both of them in action that way! I don't know about Riku, but I hear that Sora's really good!"

"Haha, you're on Riku! That sounds good to me!" Sora stated, materializing his keyblade in his hand and pointing it at Riku. Hayner, Pence and Olette just stared at it in awe.

"Hold on, where'd that thing come from!" Hayner asked. "And what is it? A giant key? What use is that?"

Sora snickered. "You wanna find out?" Hayner nodded. "Okay then, follow me." The whole gang followed Sora to the forest between the town and the Mansion.

"Wait 'till you see what that thing can do, it's amazing!" Kairi told Olette as they walked.

"What does it do? Is he able to unlock the gate to the Mansion with it?" Olette asked.

"Oh, it can do that and much much more! In fact, he already unlocked the gate." Kairi answered. Olette's eyes widened.

"Well, what else does it do?" She asked.

"You'll see." Kairi giggled. They continued to walk in silence towards the forest.

Sora walked through the forest, his eyes on the top of the trees. Everyone in the group sensed that something was watching them. They just kept staring at the eerie looking tree tops, looking for _anything_ that seemed out of place. He stopped and thought for a moment, then pulled out his keyblade for safety. As he was pondering which keychain to attach to it, they heard leaves rustling in the tree above them. They all looked up to see a giant, _thing_ falling towards them. They all took off running towards the Mansion with Sora in the lead, desperately digging around in his pockets for a keychain. He just gave up and picked one, attaching it to his keyblade with ease.

They reached the gates of the Mansion and turned around, motioning for everyone to stay behind him. He chanced a quick glance at his keyblade to see which one he had, so he could decide how he would fight and realized he had the Rumbling Rose keyblade. He slapped himself on the forehead as everyone chuckled at his 'choice' of keyblade. He quickly removed the keychain and was about to dig for another when Kairi tossed him her charm and shouted "Just use that!" He nodded his thanks and attached the charm, turning the keyblade into the Oathkeeper, which just so happened to be his favourite, with Decisive Pumpkin being his second favourite.

Sora looked back towards the forest just in time to see something change colors and blend into its surroundings. "It must be some type of chameleon, everyone stand in that corner!" He shouted as he moved to protect the corner in case it tried to attack them. He used a Thundara spell to try to flush it out. The chameleon cried out in agony and turned visible as one of the bolts hit him. Sora smirked and called out to Donald and Goofy.

"Guys, Final Form!" Donald and Goofy obliged as Sora shouted "Give me strength!" His clothes changed to a nice shade of silver and the Oblivion keyblade materialized in his other hand. Sora felt the power surge through his body as he took a flying leap at the chameleon and smashed it on the head with the keyblades. He floated in circles around it with his arms crossed as his keyblades flew around him, beating the chameleon heartless to a pulp. It eventually gave a loud screech and fell over, disappearing. Sora reverted back to his regular clothes and single keyblade as Donald and Goofy reappeared by the others.

Hayner, Pence and Olette were staring in shock at Sora, with their eyes wide and mouths practically hitting the floor.

"Wh-wh-where did you learn to do that!" They all shouted at the same time. Sora smiled.

"That, my friends, is the power of the keyblade!" He said happily. Riku just sighed and pulled out his Way to Dawn keyblade. Kairi followed their example and pulled out her flower keyblade, which she had yet to name. After practicing for a while with help from Sora and Riku, she had been able to summon it with no problem.

"All three of us have one." She told the trio. "But Sora's the only one of us who can change forms and wield two keyblades at once. He's pretty amazing huh?" She said, smiling at Sora, who blushed a little at her last statement.

"Where do you get those?" Hayner asked excitedly. Riku sighed again.

"You don't just go get them. The keyblade chooses its owners, and it always picks those with pure hearts." He stated. "I shouldn't even have one..." Riku mumbled that last part, and most of them didn't hear him.

"Of course you deserve a keyblade!" Sora shouted. "All that is over now, and you chose the light! Right? You shouldn't worry about that anymore!" He stated angrily. Riku laughed and backed up a little bit.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop living in the past!" Riku laughed. Sora and Kairi just smiled. Hayner, Pence and Olette just stared at them, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Hey, why don't we go get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream?" Sora asked. "Roxas says that it's really good!" All the others nodded excitedly and took off towards the station, while Pence, being used to it, went to buy the ice cream.

Hayner and Olette showed the others how to get to the top of the tower, although Sora already knew how because of Roxas. At the top, they all just sat in silence, waiting for Pence to bring the ice cream. They all saw him running towards the station and shouted hellos and waved, however he couldn't wave back seeing as his arms were full of Sea-Salt Ice Cream. He got to the top of the tower as fast as he could and handed out the ice creams. Everyone took a bite and smiled at how good they were. They all enjoyed them in silence.

"Hey, why don't we all go to Sunset Hill and watch the sunset?" Pence suggested. They all agreed that it was a great idea and headed down to catch the train they saw just arrive in the station. They all managed to pile into the little space and sat down.

"Hey, hold on! Sora and Riku never practiced for the Struggle tournament!" Hayner announced.

"I don't think that they really need practice Hayner. You saw how Sora fought, and it sounds like Riku has been able to beat Sora in the past, so I don't think that they'll really need any practice." Olette reasoned. Hayner sighed and nodded.

"I just really wanted to see them fight with no rules. It would probably be pretty amazing to watch." He stated.

"Pah! I'd whip his butt in a heartbeat!" Sora and Riku yelled at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment, and everyone started laughing simultaneously.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow, and then everyone'll know that _I'M_ the ultimate keyblade master!" Sora announced, laughing.

"Sure, you just believe that and I'll be laughing when I kick you all the way to the Pridelands." Riku said, punching Sora on the shoulder rather hard.

"Pffffft. Whatever. Like that'll ever happen." Sora waved it off as he stepped off of the train. Once everyone was off the train, they all took off down the stairs. While they were walking to the hill, Sora remembered what one man said to him the last time he was there.

"_I haven't seen you here before. Have you seen the sunset from Sunset Hill? It looks even more beautiful when going there with someone you love."_

Sora glanced towards Kairi and blushed a little at the thought of bringing her there. 'I guess the sunset will look very beautiful tonight then.' He thought, blushing harder as he realized what he meant by that. Sora noticed that he had fallen a little ways behind the group, and was about to try to catch up to them when he realized that Kairi had slowed down to walk next to him.

"Hey, you look a little red, are you sick?" She asked, placing a hand on his forehead. He tried hard to fight off another blush as he replied.

"N-no, I'm fine. C'mon, let's catch up to them." He grabbed her hand from his forehead and pulled her towards the others. Even though they caught up, he didn't let go of her hand. It felt nice to hold her hand, and she didn't pull away, so he figured she didn't mind. They had always held hands when they were younger, right? 'But it's different now.' He thought. He knew that it was true, but he didn't mind one bit.

They were nearly to Sunset Hill now, and Sora recognized the older man that had told him about Sunset Hill. Sora waved and smiled at him as he walked by. The man saw him holding Kairi's hand and got a big grin on his face, waving back.

"Do you know him Sora?" Kairi asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I talked to him for a little bit last time I was here. He told me a little bit about Sunset Hill, like how beautiful the sunset is from it." Sora replied.

"Oh." Kairi nodded and smiled at the guy as well, who smiled in return.

The large group walked up towards the top of the hill, with the large space and the statue that looked like a mini version of the tower that they all ate the Sea-Salt Ice Cream on top of. Everyone waited at the edge of the fence for the sun to set. It wasn't very long before the sky lit up in a large array of colors, ranging from purple, to pink, or red or orange and yellow. Sora heard Kairi gasp beside him and looked over at her, to see her staring in amazement at the sunset. An idea immediately popped into his head as he remembered the spot a little bit below this one.

Kairi felt a small tug on her hand and looked up towards Sora, who smiled at her and gave a slight nod the other way and began walking. She was confused, but followed him nonetheless. He pulled her up onto the slightly elevated place and whispered to her.

"There's a spot where this looks even better." She nodded for him to go on, so he surprised her by picking her up and jumping down from the high ledge onto a small platform below. He then pulled her over towards the edge where there were a bunch of bushes and pointed towards the sun. She gasped again as she saw the sunset, looking even prettier than before.

Kairi glanced at Sora and smiled. "This view is better." She stated  
happily as she leaned on his shoulder. Sora blushed a little bit from  
the contact and put his arm around her shoulders. This then caused  
Kairi to blush as well. She snuggled a little bit into his side,  
staring at the sunset with a look of awe on her face. Sora glanced  
down at her and thought she looked just too adorable and couldn't stop  
the urge to do what he did next.

"Hey, Kai?" She heard Sora whisper in her ear. She turned her head to  
look at him, her eyes drowning in his cerulean ones. She was so caught  
up in staring at his eyes that she didn't notice that he was leaning  
closer. It was so quick that she didn't have time for her brain to  
register that he was moving his head. All she knew was that she felt  
something soft and warm on her lips.

Kairi stood there in shock when she realized what Sora was doing. She  
was still in shock when he pulled away about two seconds later, even  
though it felt like forever. She just stared at him, her face bright  
red and she noticed that he had a little tinge of red on his cheeks as  
well. He smiled softly at her and nodded back towards the sunset.

"I think this is the most beautiful I've ever seen it." He said  
softly. Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, I've never seen it this beautiful. Even back at home on Destiny  
Islands." She replied just as softly. Sora's face broke into a huge  
grin.

"I'm glad you still call Destiny Islands your home, being a Princess  
of Heart from Radiant Garden and all." He chuckled. Kairi looked up at  
him.

"It's because that's where I grew up, and all my memories are there.  
And my friends. And you..." She added the last sentence very softly,  
but Sora still heard, and he was glad that she included him in a  
category separate from friends. Just maybe, she felt the same way.  
They just stood there, Sora with his arm around her shoulders' Kairi  
laying her head on his shoulder. They watched until the sun set  
completely. Kairi looked at Sora just before the sun set completely  
and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

It was now Sora's turn to stand there, eyes wide in shock with a  
bright red face. He snapped out of it after a moment and rested his  
forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. After a little while, he  
started to lean down again, just as Kairi was starting to lean up. But  
just as their lips were about to connect once more, they heard the  
others walking down the slope, trying to figure out where he and Kairi  
were.

Sora and Kairi quickly sprung apart before the others could see them,  
faces bright red. They waited a moment for their faces to go back to  
normal, then waved to the others and ran to catch up to them.

As the group was reentering the town area, Kairi noticed that the man  
was still standing there. Sora was busy talking to Hayner and Riku, so  
she snuck away to talk to the man for a minute.

"Hi there." She said politely, "I'm Kairi."

"Nice to meet you Kairi." The man said warmly. "You're the girl who  
was walking with that Sora guy, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kairi blushed slightly.

"Lemme guess; he told you something, and now you want to know what I  
said to him, don't you?" He guessed. Kairi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh.. Yeah. How did you know?" She asked.

"I've been around for a while young lady, and I can read people pretty  
well." The man chuckled. "Alright. Here's what I said to him: 'I  
haven't seen you here before. Have you seen the sunset from Sunset  
Hill? It looks even more beautiful when going there with someone you  
love.'"

Kairi blushed at the last part because she remembered Sora saying that  
the sunset had looked more beautiful that ever. Maybe, just maybe he  
felt the same way as her. Kairi thanked the man and ran back over to  
Sora, giving him a huge smile and lacing their fingers together.

Sora looked down at Kairi confused at how she'd popped out of nowhere  
and was now resting her head on his arm. "You're right, the sunset was  
definitely the most beautiful I've ever seen it today." He looked back  
behind him and saw the man smiling and waving at him. He sent the man  
a questioning look, and the man nodded. Sora blushed a little bit and  
glanced down at Kairi, who was smiling happily with a bounce in her  
step. Sora looked back up to the man and waved back, a large grin on  
his face.

Oh, and the Struggle tournament the next day? Riku made another Paopu  
fruit bet with Sora, and this time he wasn't joking. Needless to say,  
Sora wiped the floor with him.

_**Whelp, I hope you liked it xD It was definitely fun to write, and the best part is that I don't even really remember writing the first part, so it was like reading a whole new story xD I liked it, so I hope you guys do to! Now you know what I'm going to ask for…**_

_**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! (I answer every review I get. Well, the signed ones anyway, if I find unsigned ones though, I try typing their name in the search bar to find them and reply, but they're usually not there T-T I feel bad when that happens, cause I like to reply to people.)**_

_**~Chika**_


End file.
